His Sister
by Savanna-Marie-Rose
Summary: What if Ciel had a twin sister. Her name is Samantha Phantomhive. I don't own Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1 - Skilled

**Author, Ciel and Samantha bow.**

 **Author: Welcome, My friends!**

 **Samantha: But Savanna, You don't know... *Ciel puts his hands over her mouth**

 **Ciel: Samantha, you don't want to ruin her fun. That would be bad.**

 **Author: Your brother is right, Sammy. We don't want a repeat of last time you ticked me off. * Author hold out Ducktape and a rope.**

 **Samantha: Oh stop it and just say it!**

 **Author: Fine, Fine. I have never have and never will own Black Butler.**

Third person POV-

In a mist covered forest, not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with early tea. " Young master, young mistress, it's time to wake up." A man clad in black said. " Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne have been baked. Which one would you like?"

Two voices are then heard, one of a boy, one of a girl. " The scone." The boy said.

" The campagne." The girl said.

The boy and girl both got out of bed and the man in black helped them get dressed for the day. " That aroma... Is it Ceylon tea?" The boy asked.

" It smells very nice." The girl commented.

" Yes and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes." The man said. " Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set."

" Today's plans?" The boy asked the man as he had his bow tied.

" After breakfast, you both will see the authority on Monarch study, Professor Hugh." The man said, tying up the girl's outer corset.

" So then after lunch is..." The boy said.

After lunch went around, a gong went off in the courtyard. The man in black faced off with a man in Chinese fighting clothes. A lone tumble weed went across there path. The Chinese man then did some weird movement with his hands and said, " Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He then charged the man in black.

The man just pulled his gloves on tighter and kept an eye on the charging man. He then got behind the man and pushed him and the other was sent flying. The Chinese man started to cough. " Th-this is our school's last hidden technique... Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist... What in the world are you!?" The man asked.

The man in black turned around. " I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive. What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" This man is the butler to the Phantomhives, Sebastian Michaels. "And that's how it is, young master, young mistress. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lessons." He said to the two scowling children.

The young boy is Ciel Phantomhive, the family head. He had navy colored hair and an eyepatch over one blue eye. He normally wore shorts with knee high socks, slightly high heeled shoes and a matching jacket. He also had two rings, one with the family crest and the other was a blue diamond that rested on his thumb. He was a cold hearted boy, except when it came to the young girl who was sitting in his lap. This is Ciel's younger twin sister, Samantha Phantomhive. She wore her long navy hair in a high pony-tail. Her eyes were as blue as her older brother's. She normally wore a poet's shirt with a corset on top, a matching loose skirt that went to her knee, knee-high boots with one of her brother's jackets. She always wore a choker with a bright sapphire around her neck, similar to the ring on her brother's hand. They we two peas in a pod, were ever one was, the other wasn't far. And when they were together, Samantha was in Ciel's lap, they were holding hands, or they held physical contact of some sort for they seemed to be the other's safety blanket.

Behind them were the three servants. The gardener Finny, the maid Maylene and the chef Bard. " That was amazing, Sebastian!" Finny cheered.

" Today's the 50th win in a row!" Maylene followed with a comment.

" This house's butler is amazing!" Bard said, smiling.

As you can see, they are a rowdy bunch. " A true master of the first technique would accompany us to unknown regions." Ciel said, putting his chin on his sisters shoulder.

" Though, I thought we'd be able to see you on your knees today." Samantha said, leaning into her brother more, leaning her head on his.

" That is to bad." Sebastian smiled at the two of them.

Samantha handed Sebastian a glass of lemonade. " Hmph. You did well, Sebastian. Here, drink." Ciel said. The twin threw each other a smirk when there butler took the drink.

" Thank you." Sebastian said as he drank it in one gulp. " By the way," he put the drink and turned to the other servants. " What are all of you doing here?" The others froze in there spots. " Finny, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Maylene, how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard, are dinner preparations going as the should? If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian looked like her had devil horns as he scolded the servants.

" Speaking of work, Sebastian..." Ciel said.

" From Sir. Clause?" Sebastian asked, pulling out the chair for the twins to stand.

" There was a call for him in Italy." Samantha said, standing up and taking her brother's hand as he stood.

" We talked about this. Come." Ciel said, holding his free hand out as Sebastian put his cane into it, the other holding strong to Samantha.

" As you wish." Sebastian said as they walked into the manor.

They went to the study. Ciel sat in his chair as Samantha sat on the desk, half facing Ciel and half facing Sebastian. " And so, Sir. Clause is coming directly to England?" Sebastian asked.  
" Yeah, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us." Ciel said, one hand holding the news paper, the other held Samantha's leg in his lap.

" It seems he had considerable amount of trouble this time." Samantha said, letting Ciel hold onto her ankle. " He should arrive here around 6 o'clock. We'll carry out negotiations here."

" Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as the twins put on two smirks that said they were up to something.

" I am fully informed. We will surly provide Sir. Clause with the best hospitality." Sebastian said. " By the way young master, young mistress, what in the world was in that lemonade from before?" He put a hand on his stomach.

" It's lemonade with Tanaka's " Special Unadulterated stuff." Samantha said.

" We stopped drinking it after one sip." Ciel added. Tanaka is the house steward.

" ... I will begin preparations, so I'll leave it at that." Sebastian said.

" Yeah." Ciel said, totally uninterested.

" Have fun." Samantha said in the same tone as her brother.

" Please leave it to me." Sebastian said, leaving.

' First is to pick and polish matching tableware, from glasses to platters. The silverware must be without a single spot, like a mirror. The tablecloths are to be new and without a stain. Young master's favorite Sterling Silver roses must have the rotten flowers trimmed, as well as the young mistresses favorite blue orchids. Once the porch's weeds are pulled, the lawn's stature is arranged like velvet. A vital point of hospitality is the dinner having the best ingredients. The beef, of course, something to fussed over like the vegetables and rice. The salt and pepper and is something picked out directly from an extravagant market. This is the Phantomhive's hospitality!' Sebastian thought as he did each step. Just as he was able to cook, he heard a ringing. The master and mistress were summoning him. " During such a busy time, young master and young mistress are... I wonder what it is." He said and he walked off to see what they wanted. Little did he know that the three rowdy servants were watching him.

" Sebastian's way to getting fighting spirit... There's no doubt about it." Bard said. " It's defiantly a guest coming!"

" There's absolutely no doubt!" Maylene added.

" It'll be a feast!" Finny got exited.

" Idiot! That's not it!" Bard said, poking Finny on the forehead. " This is our chance! We're one step away from startling that Sebastian with our service. This is our opportunity to show our skill. Wouldn't you say?"

" I see!" Finny finally got the idea. " Then I will show our guest a beautiful garden the likes of which he's never seen!"

" Then I will make the tea sets shine so that they won't lose to the new products!" Maylene said.

" And the I, the great Bard, will make an amazing dish the will make our guest's jaw drop!" Bard said.

" Alright! Let's carry out our plan! Go for it!" They all said.

As this was happening, Sebastian asked the twins, who were in a different position from when he left them, " Did you need something?"

" We're hungry. We want something sweet. Like parfait." Ciel said, playing with Samantha's hair as she sat on his lap.

" Or cake." Samantha said, snuggling up to her brother.

" No." Sebastian said.

" It's fine so make some." Ciel said.

" I can't do that, young master, young mistress. If you eat that, there will be dinner left over."  
And when Sebastian got back, " ...And?" Sebastian pointed to a empty lot that was the garden. "How in the world..." He pointed to a ton of smashed china. " ...did this happen?" He pointed to burnt black meat. He smiled his ' I'm gonna kill you' smile and the servants quaked in fear.

" After I finished killing the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer and then the lid was open!" Finny explained.

" I brought out and placed the guest's tea set and then I crashed into the tea shelf on the pushcart." Maylene told Sebastian.

"But.. I set down the raw meat and I thought I'd cook it." Bard looked at the ground when he said this.

" I understand." Sebastian said as they were whining at him to not be angry. " I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults." The he thought, ' the garden that had the green extracted, the smashed to bits tea set, the main dish that turned to charcoal... Sir. Clause will arrive after 6:00. We have a little less than two hours until his arrival. The good quality meat and the tea set are both unstable. What to do?' He sighed and turned to the others. " You all should follow Tanaka-san's example and act a little more adu-" he cut himself off as an idea came to mind. ' That's it!' He thought as he took Tanaka's cup from his hands. " Please be quiet, everyone." Everyone shut there mouths. " From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say and then carry out the plan. This is what we will do." He said, holding up Tanaka's cup for them all to see.

" Hey, Sebastian, is this really okay?" Bard asked as he and Sebastian cut the char off of the meat.

"Yes." Sebastian answered, not looking up.

" Sebastian! I got it!" Maylene came running in with four boxes. She then tripped and fell, dropping the boxes.

Sebastian moved quick and caught one box with his foot, three in one hand, and Maylene in the other. " You are... How many times have I told you not to run inside the mansion?" He asked.

" S-s-s-s-sorry, my glasses are broken from before so I couldn't see." She stuttered.

" But with this, the leading actor need not worry." Sebastian said, using his foot to toss the fourth box onto the three in his hands.

" Sebastian!" Finny yelled, " I bought the gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store!" He held up a packet of iris seeds.

" Is that so? Good work. I will do the final touches then. After this, please leave things to me and all of you please rest. And please sincerely act like adults. Act like adults." Sebastian said, smiling while the others thought, ' He said it twice.'

Around two hours later, a fancy care pulled up. " My, my. Well isn't England far? Really. " The man who stepped out of the car said. " It has been a while since I came here." He put on his hat, walking to the manor.

On the steps of the manor, Ciel sat reading a book with Samantha reading over his shoulder, leaning on him. They both looked up as the man approached. " You came, Clause." Samantha said as Clause hugged the both of them.

" Buona sera, Ciel, Samantha! Are you two well? Perhaps you've grown a bit?" Clause asked.

" Too bad, it hasn't changed." Ciel said, taking Samantha's hand and taking her up the stairs.

" That was rude! You two are the same as ever, nothing less." Clause said, waking into the manor behind the twins.

" You, too," Samantha said.

" Are the same as always." Ciel finished what his sister had started to say.

" I think you two do that to freak me out." Clause mutter under his breath.

" Welcome, Sir Clause." The servants said, bowing.

Clause looked shocked. " Oh...this is... You two have made this mansion into something beautiful."

Sebastian came forward as Finny took Clause's coat. " We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Sebastian said, bowing slightly.

" Sebastian! it's been awhile! It appears that there are some new faces in this house, too?" Clause said, putting his hat on Finny's head.

" Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord and lady? Because I have dinner preparations. Please enter to courtyard." Sebastian said, motioning to the door.

Samantha then mutter to Ciel, " He is as blunt as always, isn't he?" Ciel nodded at his sister.

"Courtyard?" Clause asked, you could almost see the question mark over his head.

" This time, it is a counterbalance entertainment ordered by my lord and lady. We hope it pleases you." Sebastian said, opening the door. " Here, please relax."

On the other side of the door, it looked like a Japanese rock garden. " Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" Clause said, amazed. Ciel was smiling and Samantha had her eyes open wide and her jaw was slack. Ciel noticed and used his fingers to put his sister's jaw back into place.

" The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please." Sebastian lead them to a table in the center of the courtyard.

As Clause sat, he admired the garden. " The irises are truly beautiful. The dead trees and the flowers, it's like 'wabisabi.'" He said.

Ciel sat in the chair on the other side of the table, sitting back and let Samantha sit in his lap before putting and arm around her waist and resting his chin on the other hand. Sebastian then poured tea for the three of them. " Pardon the interruption." He said.

" Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." Clause complimented Sebastian.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebastian said, humble as always.

" I also look forward to the evening meal." Clause complimented again.

From behind a bush, Maylene, Finny and Bard were watching. " A...amazing, that Sebastian." Finny whispered.

" He's struggling through it eloquently and skillfully." Bard added.

Meanwhile Ciel was looking at Clause. " By the way Clause, about the usual goods." He said.

" Yes, I came keeping my promise." Clause said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a box. It was Mouse 3. " Here is the game you two wanted. It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

" Difficult, huh?" Samantha asked, leaning forward.

" You emphasized that over the phone." Ciel said, leaning forward as well.

" Aha, that's true. The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?" Clause asked.

" It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds to the game," Ciel said.

" But recently, clearly it hasn't been an interesting ending." Samantha finished.

" My, my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, the it will be effortless. At any rate, your telling me to send the next one soon?" Clause asked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Samantha and Ciel both had a dangerous look on there faces, shadows covered there eyes. "Yes." They said together. "'Kids' have a greed for games."

" Since you two are you, at the age of 12 you both were forced into developing the country's best game-maker. Really that's very ominous." Clause said to the twins, resting his head on his hands.

" Please pardon the interruption. " Sebastian said, bringing in the evening meal. " The evening meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardory's. Beef Donburi." Sebastian then set one bowl in front of Clause and one in front of the twins.

" This is the evening meal?" Clause asked.

" Yes." Sebastian answered simply.

" Surly in 10 quadrillion meals..." Clause stared to say.

" Sir Clause, do you have no knowledge of this...?" Sebastian asked, then he went into a huge story. " We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food... That is Donburi!" Clause, Ciel and Samantha stared at him. " the former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought that you, Sir Clause, would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea." Sebastian finished, Samantha was trying to hide her snickers at how the butler was.

Behind him in the doorway, Bard, Finny and Maylene were watching. " You're so adept, Sebastian!" Finny praised.

" Nice fellow!" Bard complimented.

" Next is my job. I can't mess up!" Maylene said.

Clause was in slight shock, but he snapped out of it quickly. He then started to laugh. "Ciel! Samantha! This is the best! You two never cease to amaze me! In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you two it's a lot of fun."

" That's an honor." Ciel said, smirking at the man sitting across from him and his sister.

In the back ground Finny, Bard and Tanaka were celebration. " Yes! It's a success!"

" Japanese Donburi is such a profound food. You really are intellectual." Clause told Sebastian.

" I am grateful." Sebastian replayed. Little did Clause know that Sebastian had read all the books in the manor on Japanese culture in less that two hours, Samantha wasn't happy that he messed up her favorite section of the library, her books were thrown everywhere.

" It is exactly as you say. I've grown tired of Italy's food. Thank for the meal." Clause said, looking up at Sebastian.

" After that is..." Finny said.

" May the wine suit your taste. The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." Sebastian said as Maylene stood by with the wine, she didn't move. " Maylene!"  
"Y-yes?" She asked.

" Don't just stand there, pour the wine into the glass." Sebastian whispered in her ear, making her blush like a tomato.

" Say." Bard said from the door. " She's acting kinda strange, don'tcha think?"

Maylene was shaking badly as she went to pour the wine. Then she poured it and missed the glass! Good thing Claus had looked the other way. " Maylene! The wine is spilling!" Finny yelled. She kept pouring, not noticing. ' All the effort put into making things as they are now...ruined!' Bard thought.

Ciel, Samantha and Sebastian were frozen, Samantha's mouth open as Ciel held food up to her mouth. They watched as the whine creeped closer to falling off the edge and into Claus' lap. Just as a drop dripped over, Sebastian yanked the table cloth out from under everything, the twins were still frozen. Amazingly, not even a drop of water was spilt. Bard and Finny dragged Maylene off. Claus looked back at the table to see it was without a tablecloth. "Huh!? Where'd the tablecloth go!?" He asked.

Samantha and Ciel smirked. " The clothe got a little dirty, so it was removed." Samantha said, "Don't let it worry you." She took the food that her brother was offering her.

Ciel got more food and moved it to his mouth. " Excuse the big interruption, please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure." He said before putting the food in his mouth.

Sebastian walked back to were the other servants were. " Amazing, that was amazing, Sebastian!" Finny said, bouncing on his heels.

" Yeah, yeah, it was a hero's comeback!" Bard said. " In my country, there's a guy like you called superman!" He gave Sebastian a side hug, making the butler get annoyed.

" I"m not 'superman' or anything it's because I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian said, smirking.

Back outside, Claus and the twins had finished there meal. " Your butler is really quite skillful." Claus said, his head on his hands.

" Skillful?" Samantha asked.

" Since he is our servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that spurt of thing." Ciel said, putting his head on his sister's shoulder while she leaned into him slightly.

" That's so strict. But, surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent he possesses should certainly still be there, correct?" Claus asked.

" Naturally. But we didn't hire him just for the food." Ciel said.

" Though, I don't think we have ever tasted sweets that are more delicious than Sebastian's." Samantha said, looking at her reflection in a spoon, Ciel looking over her shoulder.

'Sweets?' Claus thought. " Heh. Ha ha ha! That's a really important reason to you two, isn't it?" He asked through his laughing.

The twins smiled. " We both are looking forward to today's dessert." Ciel said.

Not too soon after that was said, Sebastian was in the kitchen working on two plates of dessert. One for Claus and one for the twins. It was Japanese dessert, apricot and green tea Mille-feuille. " Wow! It looks delicious!" Finny exclaimed. " It smells good!"

Sebastian tried his best to ignore the two men eyeing the dessert. He finally sighed. " If after you're good kids and act a little more adult, I'll let you have some as a prize." He said.

" Yay!" Finny exclaimed. He then started to wonder who the irises bloomed so quickly. He soon let the matter slide.

Soon, Sebastian came out to the courtyard with the dishes. " I am sorry to keep you waiting. The after dinner dessert is ready." He said, rolling out the two desserts for the people at the table. The rest of the evening went without a hitch.


	2. Chapter 2 - Very Skilled

**Author: Welcome back my pretties!**

 **Ciel: And the craziness strikes again. * Face Palm**

 **Author: Shut up dog boy!**

 **Ciel & Samantha: Sebastian!**

 **Author: Oh shit! * Runs like a bat outta hell* I don't own Black Butler!**

Chapter 2- That butler, Omnipotent

The Phantomhive twins and Sebastian walked down the streets of London. Ciel held Samantha's hand in his as she walked by his side. They turned and entered a cane shop. Sebastian held the door for the twins. " Welcome, children." The shop owner said. " On an errand for your father's?"

Ciel and Samantha twitched, there grips on the other's hand tightened. Sebastian stepped up. " Excuse me, we came to get my master's cane." He said, giving the owner a slip of paper.

" Ah, so you're the owner of that cane." He said, handing over a short cane. " Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be one of those kids..." He got cut of by Sebastian pointing the cane at the shop owner's head.

" It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane." Sebastian said, throwing a bag of money on the counter. " This shoulder cover it." He said, then he left with the twins in the lead.

Ciel took the cane. " Humph. Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one." He said, Samantha thought back to Finny saying he was sorry for snapping the old cane in half.

" Indeed." Sebastian said. " It's true that you grew, both of you, but I did take time." He said, snickering a little.

" Shut your mouth!" Samantha puffed out her cheeks and glared at the butler.

They passed a toy shop. They heard a young boy saying. " Look, mommy! 'Phantom's' Beter Rabbit! It's a new one!"

" Oh, you. Didn't I just buy you candy?" His mother asked.  
The phantom company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and the bourgeoisie, it is England's confectionary toy company that has rapidly grown in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen. Now there isn't a day when you don't see the name. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognize it. It would confuse the children who become slaves to the toys if those leaders were there.

The three approached the carriage that waited for them. " Now then, young master, young mistress. Let us return to the mansion quickly. I always look forward to the beginning of the program." Sebastian said as Ciel helped Samantha into the carriage and then got in himself.

Back at the manor, Finny stood in front of a tree that was broken in half. " Aaaaaaaah! I did it again!" He cried. " He was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday. Sebastian's gonna be angry again." He cried even more. and I promised to watch ' Rowdy count VIII' with the young master! If he gets mad then I can't watch..." He heard something coming. " Cou, could it be the Rowdy Cou..." He didn't get to finish because he was grabbed by the shirt and dragged to the manor.

When the twins and Sebastian arrived at the manor, Sebastian opened the door. Ciel and Samantha both stood side by side with there eyes wide and jaws on the ground. " Good work, young master, young mistress. I will have tea prepared shortly." He then saw the looks on there faces. " What's wro.." He didn't finish when he saw the manor.

There were dolls, hearts, bunnies, flowers and sparkles everywhere. " What in the world is this!?" Ciel said. Samantha was clinging to him, hiding her eyes saying, ' To much pink, to bright.'

Then the servants ran up to Sebastian. " Sebastian!" They yelled.

" What in the world is this!?" Sebastian asked. " More like, what is with that appearance, you two?" Bard was in a boner and bib while Finny had bunny ears and paws. Maylene didn't know what was going on, she just wanted to get away with a hug.

" Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard pointed to a pair of doors.

" That crazy girl?" Samantha asked, she got a bad feeling in her gut.

The three of them went to the door, cracked it open and looked inside. " These ribbons are good, too. But these satin roses are the cutest! I hesitated a little, but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable!" The girl said, standing in front of a dolled up Tanaka. She then say Ciel and Samantha at the door. " ah!" The twins did a duet of ' Shit!' And ' Damn!' Before Ciel was taken to the ground. " Ciel! I wanted to see you!"

" E..Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered. Samantha was thrown to the ground when Elizabeth went to hug Ciel. She knew the feeling in her gut was right.

" Why her?" She asked herself.

" Call me Lizzy! Aren't I always saying that!? Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!" Lizzy said, hugging Ciel with a lot of strength.

Sebastian helped Samantha up and then went to his master's rescue. " Miss Elizabeth." He said.

Lizzy let got of Ciel and he went right to Samantha and hugged her, hiding his face in her shoulder. She hugged him back lightly. Anyone could see that he preferred the gentle hugs of his sister over Lizzy's hugs of death. " Sebastian, good day!" Lizzy said, curtsying.

" It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you." Sebastian bowed lightly back.

" I have a souvenir for you, too." She said before putting a sparkly pink bonnet on his head. " You see."

Ciel and Samantha saw and were leaning on each other trying not to laugh. The servants were laughing up storm. " Ah! It's so cute! You're always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good." She said.

Sebastian looked to the servants and gave then a looks and they acted like they died. "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me, it is a great honor." Sebastian said, just to flatter Lizzy.

" It is fine." She said, smiling.

" More importantly, Lizzy. Why are you here?" Ciel asked, while Sebastian went to sulk.

" What about Auntie?" Samantha finished her brother's statement.

Lizzy pushed Samantha aside and hugged Ciel again. " I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!" He said.

Samantha's eyes widened. " In secret? What were you thinking?" Ciel asked, making sure to keep his sister in his side vision. Samantha went to stand by Sebastian.

" Hey, Sebastian, young mistress, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked.

" Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée." Sebastian said, Samantha nodded.

" Fiancée!?" The servant yelled.

" By nature, there are many with fiancées in the English royal family. Ciel and I are no exceptions. Ciel and I have fiancées too. If a wife or husband is not of the royal family, they can not become part of it. Lizzy is acceptable as Ciel's fiancée as she is the daughter of the marquee." Samantha explained. " I don't think my fiancée knows I am alive." She said to herself.

Ciel came over. " If she left without saying anything, then grandmother must be worried. Sebastian contact..." He got dragged off by Lizzy, Samantha followed them.

" Ciel come here! Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I!" She smiled, " That's right! Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work of work to make the ballroom like this, laws have a dance party today! I'll dance with my fiancée as my escort!" She said, squealing.

" Wha?" Ciel asked.

" A dance?" Sebastian asked.

" Wear the clothes I pick out for you, Ciel! You too, Samantha! I think it'll definitely be cute!" Lizzy said.

" Hey, who said it was fine?" Ciel asked.

" Dancing with Ciel in the clothes that I picked for him, it like a dream! I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!" Lizzy gushed.

" Listen to what... Hey! Listen when people are talking to you!" Ciel yelled.

Later, Ciel, Samantha and Sebastian were in the study. Ciel had his head on his desk. Samantha sat on the desk by his head, running a hand through his hair trying to calm him. "Lady Elizabeth's mother is the previous head's younger sister. The daughter of the Middleford marquis family that lady Francis married into... Also, you cannot turn your fiancée away coldly, so it can't be helped. Also, my lady, she is to be your sister in law, so you must get her to like you, even if she acts like you don't exist." Sebastian said.

" It's not like I became her fiancée. I was forced to do it." Ciel muttered, moving his sister so he could rest his head on her lap.

" However, today it would be more profitable to obey and follow her wishes, yes?" Sebastian asked. " You also still haven't finished the current game."

" Indeed, just fill us quickly with dinner or something and then bring away. I don't have time to associate with little girls and there hobbies outside of Samantha." Ciel said.

" Mostly because our hobbies are the same." Samantha snarked at her brother, who threw her a small glare.

" However, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance." Ciel just stayed quiet. "Young master." Sebastian said.

" What?" Ciel asked, putting his tea down.

" I do not have proof, but is it true you and the young mistress don't have dancing instruction?" Sebastian asked. Samantha got into Ciel's lap and he turned the chair away from the butler. " It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a party, the two of you would be wallflowers."

" We are busy with work. We don't have time to busy ourselves with games..." Ciel didn't finishing before Sebastian spun the chair around, making Samantha nearly fall out of Ciel's lap if he didn't catch her.

" I'll take your word for it young master, young mistress, but it's often said that dance is a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman and lady, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter or son, in high society, your reputations would go down in the gutter..." Sebastian said, holding out two slices of a type of fruit cake.

" We get it already. It's fine like this!" Ciel said, throwing the papers he and Samantha had been pretending to read on the desk.

" Who would call for a home tutor?" Samantha asks.

" From now on, there won't be any time to call a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song." Sebastian said.

" Then who will teach us? No matter how you look at the people of this house..." Ciel asked, thinking of the trio of idiots.

" Please don't worry." Sebastian said. " Though you are being insolent, I will be your dance instructor." He smiled.

" You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, make partner like you?!" Ciel asked.

" Do you even know how to dance the waltz?" Samantha asked.

" If it's the winter waltz, then please leave it to me. I often caused quite a commotion at the Schönburnn Palace. Won't you be my partner for one song, my lady." Sebastian asked.

Samantha was a quick learn. Soon she danced with the tall butler with ease. The moves came naturally to her. Then Sebastian had Ciel partner up with Samantha. " Is this alright? The first step is from the heel." Sebastian said. " Please firmly hold the woman on her back." Sebastian fixed Ciel's hand placement of his sisters back. " When the song starts, begin with your left foot..." Ciel stepped on Samantha's foot. " Next is the natural turn." Ciel almost fell over. "Put your leg forward as if you're sliding." Ciel kicked Samantha in the shin.

The twins stared at one another. " Brother dear, it seems your talent for dancing is nonexistent. It must be crushing, Ciel." Samantha said, pouting at her brother.

" Your too good!" He semi-yelled.

" Are you ready, you two. It is said that ' dance begins with the Waltz and ends with the Waltz'. You can't dance with high social status ungracefully, young master. In any case," Sebastian spun both the twins to face him, pinching one of there cheeks. " First of all, please do something about those sour looks. It is rude to the lady and the gentleman. Even if it's a lie, please make it seem like you are having fun. Alright, smile happily, you two." He said.

The twin slapped his hands off. " Let go!" Samantha yelled.

" Somehow, I've...we've..." Ciel backed away from the butler.

Ciel started to rub his blue diamond ring. Samantha touched the sapphire in her necklace. " Smiling..." She said, looking down. " To smile happily, we've forgotten."

" Young master, young mistress..." Sebastian looked at the twins as they touched there respective pieces of jewelry.

Meanwhile, in a guest room. Lizzy was in a fluffy dress with a black jacket over the top." I think blue will definitely suit Ciel, Samantha too. When I saw the clothes I bought for them in London, I fell in love instantly." She gushed as Meylene was helping her with her skirt. " Oh! That's right! How about I invite you to the party too! I'll make you cute!" Lizzy said to Maylene.

" But then..." Maylene said, she then grabbed her glasses. " I'm super far-sighted so if I don't have these, I can't see anything!"

" It'll be fine if you see it from far away!" Lizzy tried to reason with her.

" Leave her alone." Ciel and Samantha's combined voices came down the staircase.

Ciel was in a blue suit with tailcoats to his knees, a blue hat with a black and blue ribbon was on his head and the collar and bow of the suit were frilly, but it was suitable. Samantha was in a blue dress. It was semi-puffy, but not so much that she had to worry that her dress would flip up when she sat down. In had blue roses around the waist and ribbons that cris-crossed up her upper body. Her hat was similar to her brother's, just with blue roses in the brim. She also had elbow length black gloves. " Ciel! Samantha!" Lizzy squeaked. " Ciel, you're so cute! My eyes weren't wrong!" She said, spinning Ciel around.

" Were did she get that freaky strength?" Samantha asked, looking up to Sebastian who just shrugged.

" Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too! But Ciel is definitely the... Huh?" Lizzy said before she noticed Ciel's ring. She looked to Samantha to see she still had her necklace on. " Ciel! Samantha! Where's the ring and necklace I prepared for the two of you? There was a ring and necklace that matched wasn't there?" Lizzy was gripping Ciel's hand in a death grip.

"Ring?" Ciel asked.

" Nacklace?" Samantha followed her brother's questions with her own. " This necklace is fine." She said, touching her gem.

" This ring is also fine." Ciel said, pulling his hand away.

" No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only that ring and Necklace are totally not cute!" Lizzy yelled, she was so mad, she almost had fangs, then she started to cry. " Are you saying you don't want the things I brought back for you, Ciel, Samantha?!"

The two sighed. Ciel held his hand up as Samantha held up her her necklace. " That's not it..." Ciel said.

" These pieces are..." Samantha didn't finish before Lizzy grabbed the ring off of Ciel's finger and snatched the necklace off of Samantha's neck.

" Mine now!" Lizzy said as the took them. " I took them! This ring and necklace are super old! The size of the ones I chose are better too..." She said, holding them up to her eyes.

" GIVE THEM BACK!" The twins yelled at the same time, making the sound of there demand bounce off of the walls and sound even louder. Everyone in the room froze and looked to the furious twins. They were both glaring and they angled their heads so shadows case over there faces, making them have a dark look. Sebastian stood silent.

" Give those back, Elizabeth." Ciel said I a dark voice, holding out his right hand.

" Now, Elizabeth." Samantha said in a voice that rivaled her brother's, holding out her left hand.

" Wh...why are you both mad like that?" Lizzy said, shaking slightly. " I worked...so hard." The twins glared harder at her. " What!? I just made you both cute! So why are you mad like that!? This ring and this necklace, I..." Lizzy lifted her hand with the two pieces of jewelry in it. "Hate them!" She threw them to the ground, smashing the stones and casings to pieces.

The twin's eyes widened. Ciel went to slap Lizzy while Samantha just stared at the pieces on the floor. Just before Ciel's hand hit Lizzy, Sebastian stopped him. " Young master." Ciel looked back at Sebastian, panting from the energy he had pent up. Sebastian then put his new cane in his hand. " You've forgotten your long-awaited cane." He said.

At this point, Samantha was on the ground, her knees have out. She was still looking at the broken jewelry, namely her necklace. She then stood up, with slight tears in her eyes and went to her brother, who gently hugged his near tears sister. " You have my deepest apologies, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said the the hiccuping Lizzy. " That ring and necklace were very important to the young master and mistress. They had been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. They were the only ones in the world." Sebastian explained.

" Eh?!" You could see the gears turning in Lizzy's head. " Those sort of important ring and necklace...I." Lizzy was shaking. Ciel stopped hugging Samantha and they walked to the broken pieces. Picking up there respective jewelry. Then then walked to the window together, holding hands the whole way, as if to comfort the other. " Ciel... Samantha...I."Lizzy tried to say. The twins then threw the broken jewelry out the window. Everyone was shocked. " Ciel!? Samantha!? What are you doing!?" Lizzy yelled running to the window.

" We don't care about things like that." Ciel said, even though he had lost his cool not moments before and his sister had nearly broke down.

" It's just an old ring and necklace." Samantha said.

" That ring and necklace I was just proof that the head of the family is ' Ciel Phantomhive and his sister is ' Samantha Phantomhive'." Ciel said, standing up strait. Everyone but Samantha looked at him shocked. Samatha reached down and picked up Ciel's hat, witch had flown off his head, and patted it off before placing it on his head. He looked to Lizzy, who was about to cry. "What's with that face?" He asked.

" B...but..." Lizzy tried to say.

Ciel sighed. " That's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady." He said, taking out a handkerchief to whip away her tears. " I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" He asked. At this Lizzy perked up. " Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'lady?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Samantha backed up and smiled and her brother before she looked up to Sebastian. "Have you been giving him lessons on how to sweet talk women?" She asked the butler.

He chuckled. " If I was, I wouldn't tell." Putting a finger to his lips.

Lizzy then put her hand in Ciel's. " Yes." She said. Everyone smiled. As she and Ciel started to dance, she said, " It really is...like a dream." Samantha smiled at them before pulling Bard into a dance, mostly because he was refusing to dance with Meylene and Maylene wanted to dance with Sebastian, tanaka and Finny were also dancing with each other. Sebastian, meanwhile, was playing the violin for them to dance to.

After the dance was over, Ciel, Samantha and Sebastian were in the twin's bedroom. " Did you contact Auntie?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned up his, then Samantha's buttons of their nightshirts.

" Yes. She will pick Lady Elizabeth up tomorrow."  
Sebastian said, thinking about the sleeping girl in one of the guest rooms.

" Really now... We ended up spending today uselessly." Ciel said, Samantha nodded, flopping down on the bed.

" Is that true? Were the two of you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked, finishing up Ciel's buttons.

" You're an idiot." Samantha said, moving her hand up to touch her necklace, but was only met with bare skin, Ciel had also moved his hand to touch his ring, it was also gone. They had forgotten that they had been broken and they had thrown them out the window.

" Who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked, realizing that they were touching where their jewelry used to be. " They were something important to the two of you, weren't they? You two put on quite a show for Lady Elizabeth." He said, kneeling down before taking Ciel's hand. When he removed his hand, the ring was in its rightful place on Ciel's thumb, totally fixed. Samantha's necklace was in his palm, once again, fixed.

" This is!?" Ciel asked, causing Samantha to look at his hand and she gasped.

" I am the Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish this?" Sebastian asked. " This ring exists to be on your finger. Just as this necklace exists to be on your neck." He said, taking the necklace and putting it on Samantha's neck. " Please take good care of them."

" That's right." Ciel said, looking at the ring. " How many times has this ring witnessed it's master's death? Grandfather...father."

" And this necklace has gone through just as many masters. Grandmother...mother." Samantha said. " Undoubtedly, we will become sick and pass away with this ring and necklace." She said watching as Sebastian took Ciel's eyepatch off.

" How many times have they heard the pain of death? When we close our eyes, we can hear the screams. If we throw them away, maybe we won't be able to heard the screams anymore. It's selfish isn't it?" Ciel asked, getting under the covers with Samantha next to him.

" The moon is high. It's not good for you. Please rest now." Sebastian said, tucking the twins is.

Samantha laid facing Ciel, there hands clasped. " Sebastian." She said. " Stay here until we fall asleep."

Sebastian came over and smiled. " No matter where you both are, I will always be by your side, young master, young mistress. Until your death." He said. It was t long before the twins were asleep.

As Sebastian walked out of the room, he remembered the strong Ciel and Samantha from earlier, as well as the childish ones from a few moments ago. He started to laugh a little. " Now then, I must prepare for tomorrow." He said, walking down the halls.


	3. Extra Chapter 1- Night Terror

Samantha sat up in bed, gaping for air. She felt like she couldn't breath, like there was smoke in her lungs. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on a sleeping Ciel. She reached over and shook her older brother awake. " What is it, Samantha?" He asked, sleep evident in his voice.

He looked at her from his spot laying down. Her hair was wild, as she had been tossing and turning the duration of the dream, she was breathing hard and her eyes were watering. He sat up and pulled her into a hug, to which she hid her face in his chest. " Thank god your alive, Ciel." She whispered, mostly to herself.

" Shh, Sammy, I'm not going anywhere." He said, pulling his old nickname for her out of the back of his mind, just as he always did when she was scared.

She was shaking, he could feel it. " I saw there eyes, Ciel. Cold and empty. Mom, papa, grandmother and grandfather. It was like they were staring into my soul." She said, snuggling up to Ciel, her head under his chin as she sat in his lap.

" It was just a dream, Sammy. I'm here, and I'll always protect you as long as I am able." Ciel said, rubbing her back.

He pulled the cord of the bell to there room. With in a few moments, Sebastian was at the door. " Yes, my lord?" He asked.

" Can you get Samantha a glass of warm milk?" Ciel asked.

" With chocolate syrup?" Samantha asked, looking to the butler with one eye as the rest of her face was hide in Ciel's night shirt.

" Of course, my lady." Sebastian said before going out of the room.

Ciel and Samantha sat until he got back, Ciel trying to get his sister to stop shaking like a leaf, Samantha clinging to her brother like she wasn't going to see him again. Sebastian then walked back in with a cup of warm milk with a small amount of melted chocolate. He handed it to Samantha who took it and drank it as Ciel rubbed her back.

When her drink was finished, Ciel laid down as Samantha handed the cup back to Sebastian. She then laid next to Ciel and laid her head on his arm and the faced each other, he hugged her to him. She fell asleep soon after. " Her night terrors are getting more frequent." Ciel said to Sebastian who was waiting to be dismissed.

" We could ask your mother's sister. Isn't she a doctor?" Sebastian threw an idea out into the open.

" I'm not sure. I'm worried for her. She isn't getting enough sleep. She might act brave in the day, but when those nightmares come around..." Ciel shook his head slightly. " But I shall protect her, even if it is from herself."


	4. Chapter 3- Omnipotent

**Author comes out from behind a bush. * Looks around***

 **Author: Did I loose him?**

 **Sebastian: Not quite, miss.**

 **Author: God Damn it! * Runs for it again* I don't own Black butler!**

Bard looked at a wire that was nearly cut all the way through. He sighed. " They got us." He said to Finny and May-rin stood under him as he was on a latter. " Guess they really like wires. Damn rats."

" Rats again?" May-rin asked.

" There've been a lot this year." Finny said, looking concerned.

" I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. The couldn't have come by foot all the way here..." Bard said, getting down after temporarily fixing the wires. " They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business."

Just then a rat ran across the hall and was spotted by Finny. " Ah! Rat sighted!" He said, grabbing a statue next to him. He tried to smash the rat, but it got away. " It got away!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. " Tee hee."

" Don't give me your 'tee hee'! You almost killed me too!" Bard yelled at Finny. " Anyway, it's useless to calla he them head-on! You gotta use this!" He said, pointing to his head.

"This?" The others asked, also pointing to there heads.

" Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movements. Just charging in isn't a fair fight, we need a diversion!" Bard said as he slammed a pot of something on the table. " So here's my plan... By mass-producing this, those bastards will have some digestion issues. Hunger on the battlefield is the worst. Well use this!" He said, taking to top off of the pot, showing a bubbling mess that would more than likely kill the rats instead of giving them stomach problems. " Entitled ' chef Bard's home cooking straightforward' tactic! This is the work of a pro." He said, looking proud of himself.

" Then I will use the great ' Eternal enemy, Tom and Julie' tactic!" Finny said holding up a cat.

" I-I won't lose! This is the great ' if you catch them a second time, don't let go' rat-killing tactic." May-rin said, showing a ton of rat traps.

" Alright! Mission start!" The three said, Tanaka stood behind them with a net and his normal ' Ho Ho Ho'.

They caused quite a lot of noise passing the game room. " how terribly noisy." The head of Scotland Yard said. " It would appear there are mice here as well."

The room had a lady in red, Chlaus, a pudgy man eating a sandwich, a scar faced man, the Scotland Yard detective and a Chinese man all playing pool. " How long are you planning to let the vermin roam free? All they do is forge food and spread plagues." The pudgy man asked.

" Let them roam free? Are they not leaving them at large?" The Chinese man asked.

" Quite right, they always aims for the nine ball, will the the two of you pass again, Earl and Lady Phantomhive?" The lady in red asked the two children who were sitting in a chair with matching smirks. Ciel sat in the chair with his legs crossed and Samantha sat with her back against the arm of the chair, her legs across Ciel's lap and off the other arm of the chair. Samantha had a pool stick in her hands.

" Pass. We don't belive in shooting useless balls." Ciel said, leaning back slightly.

" Enough of your pompous talk. When will the two of you carry out your extermination of the mice?" The head of the yard asked.

" Right away, we've already had Chlaus secure the necessities." Samantha said, sitting up and leaning on the pool stick. The Chinese man took his turn. " It will be rather a spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them." She continued with a smirk.

" I hope you're prepared to pay us a tidy sum?" Ciel asked, giving a devious smirk that matched his sister's.

" You vultures..." The head of the yard said.

The twins set there eyes on him. " Have you the right to insult our coat of arms?" Ciel asked.

" You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhound that cannot kill even a single mouse." Samantha said, glaring with hard eyes. The man got an irritated look on his face.

" Too bad. It's a foul." The Chinese man said, looking at his play. " Billiards is hard."

" It is the Earl and Lady's turn. Will you take the shot?" The man with the scar asked.

" I think it is time we end this silly game." Ciel said as he and Samantha stood up.

As they walked past the inspector, Samantha asked, " Well? When will you have our compensation ready?"

" B-By the evening." The man stuttered.

" Very well." The twins chorused.

" We shall have a carriage pick you up later. And we shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, sir." Ciel said taking his place to hit the balls, Samantha leaning on the table next to him.

" Three balls left and you are aiming for the nine ball?" Chlaus asked.

" Of course." Ciel replied.

" Lets see the skill of this game prodigy for ourselves !" The pudgy man said. " Greed shall prove to be your downfall, Ciel, Samantha!"

Ciel hit the seven ball, it hit the eight, witch hit the nine into the hole. " Greed, hmm?" Samantha asked.

Outside in the hall, Sebastian has caught up with the trio of idiots. " What are you doings?" He asked.

" Whaddaya mean, what!? We're catching mice, of course!" Bard yelled as Finny was getting bitten by a cat, Bard spilled some of his concoction and Mey-rin snapped herself with a mouse trap.

" Sebastian." The said butler looked behind him to see it was Ciel and Samantha who had called to him.

" Young master, young mistress." He said to the two children walking to him, Samantha's arm was hooked in Ciel's as they were looking at a report.

" Send a carriage over to lord Randall's mansion tonight." Samantha ordered.

" A carriage, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

" We will be hosting a party this evening." Ciel explained.

Sebastian smiled. " Very good, Sir, Ma'am. Once I have made arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring your afternoon tea." He said as the trio kept going on in the background, same except Bard had so who managed to get the pot over his head. " For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep-dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven so please wait a little while."

" All right." The twins chorused before walking away.

Sebastian stood there for a second. " Right." He said before he lunged and caught all the mice in one fowl swoop. The others sold shocked, bard still had the pot on his head. " Now then, please stop playing around and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight." He then tossed the mice into a net that Tanaka had.

The others moped and said, "Yes, sir." As then moped back to the kitchen.

While this was happening, Ciel and Samantha shut the door to the study and breathed a sigh. " Why are our servants so carefre-" Samantha didn't finish before a hand with a cloth with chloroform was put over her mouth and nose.

" Saman-" Ciel went to reach for her as she reached for him before a hand with another piece of cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. They managed to grab the other's hand before they passed out with a last thought of ' Damn!'

It wasn't long before Sebastian knocked at the study door. " Young master, Young mistress. I have brought your afternoon tea." When he heard nothing, he opened the door. " Young master, young mistress?" He then got the shock of the day. The window was open with papers flying everywhere, no Ciel or Samantha. "Oh dear... How could this be? And after all that, this tea is going to go to waste." ( Me: Really!? Your Young Master and Mistress are missing, and you are worried about the tea!?)

In the city, Ciel and Samantha were tied up in straps with there feet cuffed together and Ciel's left foot was chained to Samantha's right foot. Ciel had his head down as Samantha leaned on her brother, her head down on his shoulder. " The two of you, the ' order' of the inguhilterra underworld. Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of your absolute power, you, the watch dog and bloody lady of the Queen. Over many generations has your kind do the government's dirty work, you, the aristocrats of evil. Tell me, how many aliases has the two of you got? How many families have you ruined together and on your own?" The man asked. " The King and Queen of the number one toy factory in the world are just brats, in this situation. Isn't that right, Ciel and Samantha Phantomhive?" The twins looked up, their faces were bloody and beaten, Samantha had a bloody nose and Ciel's cheek was bruised. " A man and a woman should not be judged by their looks. Still, I suppose it dose make sense for the king and queen of the toy palace to be children." He lit a cigar.

" So it was you." Ciel said glaring.

" The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel." Samantha finished, looking at the man with the scar across his face.

" You know, little Phantomhives, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian mafia to conduct business. Very, very difficult. You inglesi all have tea stains on your brains. Think about it. What do you think the best way for people like us to make money?" He asked. " Not murder, not smuggling, not women." He took Samantha's chin in his hand before she went to bite him. " Not organs. That leaves drugs, yes?" He said, backing up and spreading his arms before he tapped his cigar on his desk. " But once we arrive here, there was not a whiff of mellow fragrance in this country - all thanks to the Watchdog and Bloody Lady."

" It was by order of the Queen that dealers and drugs are controlled." Ciel said, glaring.

" Oh dear, what a prude. There you have it! The reason I hate the inglesi. Mama this! Mama that! You are nothing but a bunch of mama's boys." He taunted. " Still, at the end of the day, the two of you and I are three of a kind. We would like to make one money with you if possible."

" We have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat." Samantha hissed. " I'm not sure about Ciel, but the thought of dealing with you makes me want to rech."

" So you say, but I wonder about the others. Maybe they are afraid of the Watchdog and Bloody Lady, and are sitting tight for the time being in fear of Ciel and Samantha Phantomhive, sweepers and disposers of the dark." Azzurro said, taking a drag from his cigar. " I was especially careful to not deal those drugs in Italy, so it sunrises me that you found me so fast. I didn't think you would use Chlaus to get them. That is why, me, I am useless. Now. You both understand what I wanted?" He leaned to the twins. " If you tell me where the drugs are, I will send you home alive and intact, little Phantomhives." He said, pointing the ' intact' part to Samantha. She scooted closer to Ciel.

" If we fail to return, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government." Ciel said.

" Most unfortunate for you." Samantha snarked.

Azzurro them pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. " One must never look down on one's elders, you snot-nosed little brats!" He growled. " I already have men over at your mansion. Where are the drugs? If you spill it out pronto, I shall kill your servants one by one!"

Ciel and Samantha perked up before looking down, meeting the other's eye. They then looked up with smiles on there faces. " I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of 'fetch'." They said together.

Azzurro gave a small laugh before kicking Ciel across the face and punched Samantha. "You hear that? There was a breakdown in our negotiations. Kill them!" He yelled into a phone. Ciel was laying on the ground with Samantha laying facing him, her legs draped over his.

When Azzurro gave the order, the killed focused his scope on Sebastian. ' This deep dish pie turned out exceptional, so where could they have gone?' Sebastian thought to himself.

" Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin yelled, running to him with a letting in her hand." There was a letter at the door!"

" To whom is it addressed?" Sebastian asked.

" Erm, 'Mister Valet to Lord and Lady Phantomhive.'" She said before she tripped and fell, just as the sniper shot.

The bullet crashed through the window as Mey-rin crashed into Sebastian and they both went to the ground, the bullet only grazing some of Sebastian's hair. The sniper, seeing that he missed, ran away.

Bard, Finny and Tanka heard Mey-rin scream. " What the heck!" All the while Mey-rin was freaking out because she was on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up and held out the empty plate as the deep dish pie landed on it perfectly. "Mey-rin, the letter." He said.

" Here is it!" She handed it to him.

He opened it and it read, ' If you want your master and mistress back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in Whitechapel.' He sighed. " This invitation possesses not an ounce of grace."

Then Bard, Finny and Tanaka showed up. " What the hell's going on!?" Bard asked.

" Are you alright!?" Finny asked.

Sebastian stood with Mey-rin. " It was nothing. We are fine." Sebastian said, patting himself off. " Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of the mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?"

" Sure, that's fine, but..." Bard started to said.

" I have a tiny bit of business to which I must attend." Sebastian said, handing bard the deep dish pie. " And please take care of this as well."

" O-Kay?" Bard said, confused.

" I shall return by dinner time." Sebastian said, turning to leave.

" Nn? Take care of it mean... I can eat th- huh?" Bard went to ask Sebastian but he was nowhere to be seen. " Sebastian?" He asked, thinking he might be around the corner.

As this was happening, a car was speeding away. " Sorry, I missed." The sniper said into a phone.

" You what!?" Azzurro yelled into his phone. " You useless idiots! This is why trash like you-! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!"

The driver of the care looked in the rear-view mirror. " Hang on. Something's in our way." He then saw what it was. " What the hell is that!?" He screamed.

" What, you have seen a bear or something?" Azzurro asked, laughing a little. The car started to swerve, Azzurro could hear the screeching of the tiers. " Whats wrong with you? Are you guys too high!?" He asked.

" Go faster!" The sniper yelled.

" We can't!" The driver yelled back.

" No! It's coming!" The sniper yelled.

" Hey! What is!?" Azzurro asked/ demanded over the phone. " Don't play with-" he was cut off.

" It's c-" the sniper said as they saw a figure running after them.

" Cut it out, you bastards!" Azzurro yelled.

" Its no use! It's here!" The sniper yelled as a hand grabbed for the car. Then all Azzurro could hear was screaming, then it all went silent.

" Hey! What's going on!?" Azzurro yelled.

Then the twins started to laugh a little. " It would seem that you game of fetch was a failure." Samantha chuckled, Ciel nodding in agreement.

Azzurro the kicked Samantha in the face before he turned to do the same with Ciel, this time Ciel landed draped over his sister. " Shut up! You miserable little brats!" Azzurro then put the phone back to his ear. " Hey! Give it to me staging or I'm gonna kill you mutts! Hey!" He screamed into the phone.

After a moment of silence, " Hello?" It was Sebastian. Azzurro froze. " Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family." Azzurro dropped his cigar, he was shaking. " might my masters be there?" Sebastian asked. " Hello? Is something wrong,sir?" Azzurro was now shaking extremely hard.

Just then, " WOOF!" Was heard as the twins said it in sync.

" Understood, sir, ma'am." Sebastian said. " I shall be there to collect you both straight away. Please be patient for just a little longer." Sebastian the hung up. The twins both glared at Azzurro as Ciel spit out blood.

Sebastian snapped the phone shut and tried to hand it back to the sniper. " Thank you for allowing me to use your telephone." He said. " There are a few things I should like to ask you as well... If I may?" He didn't wait for an answer. " First, I would like to know the name for your master." He didn't get an answer. " Come now. I fear patiences isn't one of my virtues. Surely you do not wish to become ' Humpty Dumpty'." He said.

That was enough to scare them to talk. " The Ferro Family's Azzurro Vanel! Their hideout is in the northern part of the east end!" The sniper blabbed.

Sebastian smiled. " I see." He put the phone in his jacket pocket and stood up.

" We were j-j-just hired by him." The driver said.

" Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian said. " In that case, I do apologize for holding you up. Please, have a safe trip." He then jumped off the car and made it fall off of the cliff it had been teetering on. Sebastian looked down with a dark look on his face. " The Ferro family... Oh dear. Look at the time. I must make haste, lest I be late for dinner." Sebastian said, walking off as the car exploded at the bottom of the cliff, smoke pill owing into the air.


	5. Chapter 4 - Most Evil

**Author gets dragged in by Sebastian.**

 **Samantha: Will you be a good girl now?**

 **Author: Fine, Just let me go!**

 **Ciel: Then do it before we have you switched with us as hostages.**

 **Author: You can't do that!**

 **Samantha + Ciel: Watch us!**

 **Author: Fine! I don't own Black Butler, no matter how much I wish I did.**

" Phantomhive's bouncer is on his way!" Azzurro yelled in a slight panic. " Hold the gates! Don't let a single mouse in! This is an emergency! Don't stand around twiddling your thumbs! Stop him no matter what!" He yelled at the other mafia members who rushed outside to the front gate. " Don't let the bastard set one foot in here!"

As the men were runnning to their posts, they failed to notice, Sebastian had found his way inside. He then brought attention to himself. " I say! What a splendid manor!"

The men turned. " Wha!? Who the hell are you!? How the hell did you get in here!?" One of the men asked as they all pointed their guns to Sebastian and he looked around.

" You seem to be rather busy. Mght you be expecting someone..." Sebastian asked, putting a finger on his chin.

" What business does a butler have here!? What family are you from!?" One man asked, getting impatient.

" Aah, Forgive me for now introducing myself. I..." Sebastian started befor getting a really creepy look on his face, " Work for the Phantomhive family."

With in the next few minutes, all of the men were on the ground with Sebastian standing at the end of the stairs looking at his watch. All the others were groaning. " Do forgive me, but I am rather pressed for time..." Sebastian said. ' Half passed five. I am cutting it quite close.' He thought to himself.

Sebastian walked up the stairs and opened the massive door. As soon as he was in the room, a man from a line of mafia members yelled, " He's here! FIRE!" And bullets flew towards Sebastian.

At the last second, Sebastian dived to the side and the bullets hit the door. He then took the serving tray that he had brought and threw it like a frizbee. It flew through the line of men and cutt off the ends of the guns. ( Me: My god! How sharp is that damn thing!?)

Not a few seconds after, a group of men ran at Sebastian with axes. " Son of a b****" The lead man yelled.

Sebastian grabbed a hat stand and swung it so the end that is normally on the ground hit one of the men in the face. Sebastian then swing it around like a bow-staff and hit every one of the men with the axes. He then put the het stand down and took out his watch. As he opened it, he held out a hand and the serving tray fell into his hand. " 5:34." He muttered to himself as he moved forward.

He came to a door with a gaurd and he quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it at an odd angle. The man soon passed out from the pain. Once again, when Sebastian entered the door, on a balcony a group og men with guns was waiting for him. " There he is! KILL HIM!" One man yelled and everyone started to fire and the butler.

Sebastian held up the srving tray and the bullets bounced off of it. Sebastian hopped up on the table in the center of the room and grabbed a stack of plates. " He's hopping around like a jack-rabbit!" one of the man yelled. Sebastian then threw the plates in fast presestion of one another, all hitting the men in the heads. A few seconds after, another man with an axe lunged at Sebastian from behind. Moving quickly, Sebastian shot out his foot, kicking then man in the stomach, sending him flying back.

" Get all of the guys in the west wing! We'll turn him into swiss cheese!" One of the men yelled to another, fireing a shot at Sebastian.

The said butler sighed. " Just one mouse after another. I am not making the least bit of progress." He muttered, taking out his watch and looked at it. " 5:38"

The men kept trying to shoot Sebastian, and he had finally had enough. He flung his hands out to his sides and sivler knives and forks came out from his sleaves and he caught them, ones between each finger. He then flug the knives and the men. " What the hell!?" One man yelled as a knife loged itself in his forehead.

Sebastian kept throwing the knives and forks at the mafia men. "Who the hell is this bastart!?" One man asked.

Sebastian then jumped really high so he was above the balcony. " I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It gose without saying that such minor feats are within my repertoire." Sebastian answered the man before throwing a knife at his head.

Soon enough, all the men were dead and Sebastian was hanging upside down from the light. ( Me: How he hell did he get up there... Wait, I remember now. Moving on!) " Heavens. That was unxpectedly time consuming." Sebastian said as he dropped and landed on his feet, looking at his watch. " 5:43."

Back with Azzurro, The only noise in his office was the clock. ' It's gone all quiet?' He asked himself. Then he heard the click clack of shoes.

The sound got closer to the door and Azzuroo started to shake with his gun in his hand. The door then creeked open slowly. " Pardon my intrusion." Sebastian said, walking in and bowing.

' A butler!?' Azzurro asked hiself. " Ha ha. I'm amazed to think you took out all of those men by yourself." He said. " Well I'll be damned. I was wondering what sort of big man you were, but you are nothing more than a Romeo swanning around in a tailcoat. Well, who are you? An assassin hired by the Phantomhive brats? Or maybe and ex-special forces mercenary? You are not just a butler, yes?"

Sebastian smirked. " Oh, but I am. Just a butler that is."

" Is that so?" Azzurro asked. " In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Signore butler." He then grabbed ciel by his hair at the same time as grabbing Samantha's pony-tail to bring then side by side next to the barrel of Azzurro's gun as they were both out cold. "However,I would have you leave the good behind." Sebastian just stood there with a blank look on his face as the twins woke up slowly. " You do not want a hole in your adorable young master and misterss's heads, now do you? If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?"

Sebastian sighed and reached into his coat. " I have what you desire." he then pulled out the game box that the twins had gotten earlier. Just then, a shot ran out and a bullet went through Sebastian's head as a stream of others followed. As the smoke cleared, four or five men could be seen hiding in a picture.

" Did we get him?" One of them asked.

" Ha ha ha! Sorry, Romeo! But this game is mine!" Azzurro laughed. "And after he went to the trouble of coming to get the two of you. How sad for you, Little Phantomhives." He said, poiting the gun at Ciel's neck. "You see, up against the ' Queen's Gaurd dog' and the 'Queens Bloody Lady', I had to have a joker in hand. And once I have killed one of you, the other will be useless and everything will be perfetto. You were both in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police! Eeh? I'll get rid of you..." He shoved Ciel's head back and put the gun to his chin after he took off the eye patch with the barrel of his gun." Maybe have a little fun with you.. He leered at Samantha who glared back.

" Go to hell, Azzurro." She hissed at him.

But Azzurro continued like she hadn't spoken. " And conquer inghilterra our way! But I must say, the two of you are too pretty to dismember, Little Phantomhives. I bruised you two up a bit, but i should still be able to sell you two in one peice. A bigger price for the pair." The twins just gave him a board look. " Now, now. Dont you be frightened. I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you two away..." Azzurro went on, but he was cut off by Samantha.

" Hey." She said, still looking Azzurro dead in the eye. " Play time is over."

" I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber." Ciel continued, glancing over to Sebastian. " Just how long are you going to feign sleep?"

Sebastian then twitched. " It can't be!" Azzurro yelled.

" My goodness," Sebastian said, getting up, his head still tilted back. " The firearms today have improved gratly in trems of power, have they not? Those from a hundered years ago do not even compare." he said, coughing into his hand.

" What are you waiting for!? KILL HIM!" Azzurro yelled.

Sebastian smiled and showed the bullets in his hand. " Allow me to return these." He then threw them at the men who shot him and they all were hit and fell down dead. " Alas. What a pity." Sebastian said, holding up a tail coat. " My clothes are full of holes."

" That's because you were playing around, you fool." Ciel said.

" If you didnt want your clothes ruined, they you sould have been more careful." Samantha said, shaking her head.

" I was simply following young master's and young mistress's orders to the letter. Your order to act as a butler, that is. Besides, that really is such a good look for both of you. You both look just like caterpillers, it is so hideous and wonderful all at the same time. It befits those as small and weak as the two of you. I thought it would be lovely to take in the view a little longer." Sebastian said moving close as Azzurro yelled at him the stop.

" Who do you think your talking to?" Ciel asked glaring at the butler.

"STOP!" Azzurr yelled and Sebastian came to a halt. " I-I-I'm telling you to stop! Get any closer and I will kill them!" Azzurro pointed the gun at Ciel.

" Then what shall I do?" Sebastian asked, mostly to himself.

" Hurry it up. My arm hurts." Ciel said.

" And I'm hungry." Samantha added.

Azzurro yelled at them to shut up. " But, Young master, Young mistress, you will be killed if I move any closer." Sebastian said.

" Are you going to defy our ' covenant'?" The twins asked in sync.

" I shall do no such thing. Since that day, I have always been young master and young mistress's faithful servant. I shall do what ever my young masters wish. in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered." Sebastian said. " Now..."

" What the hell are you talking about, you spookies!?" Azzurro asked.

" You two, I do believe I taught you how to beg?" Sebastian asked, leaning his head over to the left a bit.

Ciel then opened his right eye and Samantha managed to pull part of her shirt down. They both had the same pintagram tattooed onto there bodies. " We command you! Rescue us!" They screamed.

" I told you to shut up!" Azzurro yelled.

Azzurro then fire the gun at Ciel's head, witch should have gone through to Samantha. But there wasn't a scratch on eather of them. "Why are they still alive?" He asked himself.

" Are you looking for something?" Sebastian asked from behind Azzurro, He held the bullet is his fingers. " Permit me to return it to you." He said before dropping it into Azzurro's pocket. He then whispered into Azzurro's ear, " I will be taking my masters back. if you would please remove that filthy arm from their persons." He then twirled his finger and Azzurro's arm bent at an odd angle and he screamed so loud that Samantha's ears were ringing.

Sebastian then picked up the twins. " This game wasn't all that interesting either." Ciel muttered.

" I agree, brother, but the revenge is going to be funny." Samantha smirked, looking like the little demon spawn that Ciel swore that she was.

Sebastian sat the twins on a chair side by side. Azzurro then yelled out, " Wait! You are just a butler, right!? I can't die here like this!" He then yelled as Sebastian unlocked the chains from around Samantha and Ciel's feet. " I will pay you five- no, ten- times your current wages to be my body gaurd! You can have all the booze and girls you want! So, come to my side!"

As he said this, Sebastian tore the leather straps that held each twin like it was paper. "My apologies, mister Vanel, but I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or otherwise. For you see," Sebastian said, turning to look at Azzurro, his eyes glowing red with cat eye slits. " I am a devil of a butler." Azzurro froze. " So as long as the young master and mistress possess the 'mark of the covenant', I am their faithful dog." Sebastian started to walk to Azzurro, pulling the glove off of his left hand. " Two ' sacrifices', one single ' wish' and a ' covenant' all bind me to both of my masters, until the day I claim their souls." Sebastian said, showing his left had that had a pintagram, exactly like the twins' tattoed on it.

" Too bad for you..." Ciel said, lloking board as he crossed his legs and Samantha laid her legs over his.

" But, this game is over." They both said as Sebastian got closer and closer.

The last thing Azzurro heard before blackness was everywere was Samantha's voice saying, " Bye Bye."

Back at the manor, the servents where outside. " Mister Sebastian really is late getting back." Meyrin saidd as Bard tied to carve chopsticks to eat the pie that Sebastian had left, mostly because all of the silver was now in the heads of mafia members.

" He is, right? It'll be dinnertime soon. Ah!" Finny said right as he spotted Sebastian walking up the drive carrying a pair of grumpy twins, one in each arm. " Mister Sebastian, welcome home!" He yelled.

" I have returned." Sebastian said simply.

A few second passed before they were bombarded. " Mister Sebastian, what happened to your clothes!?" Meyrin yelled.

" Young master Ciel, Young mistress Samantha, you're both hurt!" Finny exclaimed as Bard went off about the pie.

" We just tripped outside." Samantha said, tring to get them to shut up.

Finny then said, " That's... like 'up,up, and away'! Looks fun!" He ment about the twins being held.

That comment got Finny two twores of bumps on his head. Samantha and Ciel hand gotten out of Sebastian's arms. " There's nothing fun about it whatsoever!" They yelled.

" Young masters." Sebastian said, kneeling and getting the twins' attention. " Forgive me. As butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace. I do not know how I should atone for this. I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."

A few days after, Bard was reading the newspaper. " Ferro company, an Italian trading firm. Someone attacked them, and there were loads of casualties..." He muttered to himself.

Meyrin walked by. " Did something happen in London?" She asked.

" Sure sounds like it." Bard said. " The survivors could only say things like, 'monster' or 'devil', so they all got sent to the hospital."

Finny was scared. " That's scarrrrrry! What could it have been?" He asked.

Bard hit the newspaper. " There were rumours that Ferro was doing terrible things to make money. So his victms' grudges became vengeful spirits." He said as the scare the other two. Then someone clapped. " It's a ghost!" They all yelled.

When they turned, they saw it was just Sebastian. " What are you all doing?" He asked.

" Mister Sebastian..." Finny stared.

Sebastian then picked up the news paper and then said. " If you have the time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!" The three idiots then ran out of the room. " Really." Sebastian sighed. "What was that fuss all about?" He asked looking at the news paper. He smiled. " Well, well." Then the bell went off. " Oh dear. What could the young master and mistress want now?" He asked, heading for the door.

Right before he got out of the door, he stopped and looked behind him, as if someone was there. He put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh~"


	6. Extra Chapter 2- Memories

It was soon after the whole fiasco with the mafia and now the twins were in their study. Ciel sat at his desk looking over a proposition for a new toy as Samantha was on top of a ladder, looking for a book to read. As she scanned the shelves, something caught her eye. It was a book slightly smaller than the others with elegant writing on the side that read 'Memories'. With her interest peaked, Samantha grabbed the book and looked at the cover. Her eyes widened quite a bit before she quickly climbed down. " Ciel, come look at this." She told her brother when she reached the floor.

Ciel raised his head with a raised eyebrow to see his sister had her eyes glued on the book in her hands. He got up from his seat and went to her. He peeked at the cover and his eyes also widened. On the front of the book was a black and white picture of four people.

The first one to catch the eye was the man. He stood behind the other three people. He wore a three piece suit with a tie around his neck and a watch could be seen hanging out of his pocket. He looked like a very grownup Ciel. In front of him, a woman sat in a chair. She had her hair up in a fancy bun and she wore a very pretty dress that looked to be made out of silk. The man had his hand on the woman's shoulders while they were both lightly smiling. And standing on either side of the woman, with big smiles on their faces, there was two children. The one of the left was a boy, and the one on the right was a girl. It was very easy to see who they were. The two children were Ciel and Samantha, so it only came to reason that the people behind them were their mother and father.

"I thought this had perished in the fire." Samantha whispered, slightly touching the cover before turning it to the first page.

There were two pictures on this page. The first was of a young Ciel with a girl who you could see without a second thought, was Elizabeth. They were smiling with a spark in their eyes that Ciel's eyes no longer held. Elizabeth was on Ciel's back. In the picture next to it, Samantha smiled with a boy as he held her hand while they sat next to each other on one of the loveseats in the manor. The boy had shaggy hair and his eyes were closed as he smiled at Samantha.

The pages were filled with pictures of young Ciel and Samantha with their parents and Elizabeth, as well as the young boy. There were also pictures of the twins with their aunt and pictures of Samantha with her godfather. Page after page of memories. Samantha gave a small smile at the last picture, as did Ciel.

It was of the two of them on their tenth birthday. They had been so worn out that they had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, their heads looked to be on their mother's lap. The cutest thing about the picture was that Samantha and Ciel had their hands clasped together between their heads as they slept.

Ciel and Samantha looked at each other and Samantha leaned her head on her brother's shoulder, to which he put him head on top of hers. "I remember those days. The days that are never meant to be again." She whispered.

"Yes." Ciel replied back, "But we still have each other. And we will for the rest of our lives."


End file.
